Levels (DNTM)
Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown contains all the original levels of the first 3 episodes plus new episode called Plug 'N' Pray featuring 6 levels exclusive to this version. L.A. Meltdown: 1. Hollywood Holocaust 2. Red Light District 3. Death Row 4. Toxic Dump 5. The Abyss 6. Launch Facility (Hidden level accessed via secret exit in Toxic Dump) Lunar Apocalypse: 1. Spaceport 2. Incubator 3. Warp Factor 4. Fusion Station 5. Occupied Territory 6. Tiberius Station 7. Lunar Reactor 8. Dark Side 9. Overlord 10. Spin Cycle (Secret level access via a hidden exit in Occupied Territory) 11. Lunatic Fringe (Secret Level accessed via a secret exit in Dark Side) Shrapnel City: 1. Raw Meat 2. Bank Roll 3. Flood Zone 4. L.A. Rumble 5. Movie Set 6. Rabid Transit 7. Fahrenheit 8. Hotel Hell 9. Stadium 10. Tier Drops (Secret level accessed via a hidden exit in Movie Set) 11. Freeway (Secret level accessed via a hidden exit in Hotel Hell) Plug 'N' Pray: This episode was created specifically for the Playstation port and is deliberately tough. To quote the booklet: Ka-ching! The ultra-special, incredibly tough new console only episode' ''The booklet then goes on to say: ''NOTE: Plug 'n' Pray is very hard - Designed for elite Duke Nukem players. Duke who dares, wins.... 1. Nightmare Zone: - A long and difficult map which more than lives up to it's name. Based on Tomb Raider, contains the only appearance of the Pig-in-a-Dress. Enemies: Turrets, Sentry Drones, Assault Troopers, Assault Captains, Pigs-in-a-Dress, Octabrains, Enforcers, Protozoid Slimers. 2. Trackside Tragedy - Another difficult level, based on Wipeout. Enemies: Assault Troopers, Assault Generals (tougher than the regular troopers and can teleport), Assault Captains, Assault Commanders, Mini Battlelord (Let's Rock and Come Get Some only), Underwater Drones, Sentry Drones, Pig Cops. 3. Gates Motel: - Possibly the most popular level in this episode. Full of references to Resident Evil and classic horror movies, contains the only appearance of the Zombie Pig Cop. Moderately difficult. Enemies: Protozoid Slimers, Zombie Pig Cops, Ghost Enforcers, Enforcers, Octabrains. 4. Duke Royale: - A tribute/spoof of Quentin Tartantino's Pulp Fiction and Reservoir Dogs, featuring many locations from those films (the warehouse from 'Dogs' complete with severed ear on the floor, the pawn shop from Pulp Fiction etc). Final area is extremely hard. Enemies: Assault Troopers, Assault Generals, Assault Captains, Enforcers, Turrets, Pig Cops, Assault Commanders. 5. Alien Rendezvous: - Some sort of Alien space port, player must enter floating alien ship to exit the level. Be warned: the Spaceship kills the frame rate. Short, but very difficult. Enemies: Pig Cops, Turrets, Octabrains, Enforcers, several Mini Battlords. 6. Ministry of Fear: - The final and easiest level in the episode, based around an alien disco. Player must defeat the CyberKeef to complete episode. Enemies: Sentry Drones, Enforcers, Assault Commanders, Magnum P.I.G.s, Cyberkeef. 7. Faces of Death (Secret level accessed via a hidden exit in Alien Rendezvous) - This level appeared on the original Duke Nukem 3D but didn't contain an exit as it was designed to be a multiplayer map - this version has been modified to include an exit, but finding it 'ain't easy. Oh and every enemy is a Battlelord. Category:DNTM levels Category:Levels